


One More Time!

by DistantFieldsofRice



Series: Memoirs for Haikyuu [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cow Island, Help, I don't know what I'm doing, I might change the title, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, Iwa-chan is mentioned, Oikawa doesn't actually have a lot of close friends, Oikawa is too OOC, Potatoes, Probably Crack, Trust, Ushijima killing puppies?, Water, eggplants, farms, i... don't know, liter bottles, nah, seeing things, shitty poems, too much repetition, wait what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantFieldsofRice/pseuds/DistantFieldsofRice
Summary: It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle.





	One More Time!

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle. Isn't that weird? I don't remember where I found that fact but now I know it. I wrote a poem with that as the title, it was the first poem I brought to my poetry class. It was shitty, as far as poems go. Pretty shitty.

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle. I have trouble forming connections with people. I don't seem like I do. I seem like I have tons of close friends, confidants, teammates. I'm loud. Very outspoken. Very popular. But I don't really let people in, not truly. I tell people facts about myself that seem deep and close to my heart. It makes them think we have mutual trust.

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle and there are a handful of people who know most things about me. I don't know how I choose those people. I wish I knew. Usually, when I meet people, I know if I'm going to trust them or not within the first five minutes. Sometimes I shouldn't trust them but I do anyway. I usually can pick out those people, too.

       If I do trust someone, I really trust them, you know, and I think the only one I really actually trust is this childhood friend who loves to beat me up. I'll tell him a lot in an impressively short amount of time. A handful of mental illnesses, maybe a pinch of trauma, a smidgen, just a smidgen, of hopes and dreams and desperations. I have to get it all out as soon as possible. I don't know when I'll clam up again.

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle. Sometimes I want to trust someone, want to tell them everything about me, but I can't. A curdling feeling in my chest stops me. I want to reach in and pull it out, throw it out. Instead I keep my mouth shut, lest it crawl up my throat and out over my tongue.

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle and I think everyone wants to kill me. Isn't that weird? My brain doesn't work right a few days a week, maybe more, maybe less. I think I see some guy, a dark figure, behind me all the time. I recently named him Ushijima because that makes him more stupid. Guys named Cow Island don't kill people. The real Ushijima probably would, but he's in his own school now, several miles away. I'm okay for now.

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle, and I don't know why I'm thinking of Ushijima, an eggplant-potato farmer who wants me to go to his school. Ushijima, my sworn enemy, who probably kills puppies for fun. And eats them raw.

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle. I really miss someone who I don't even know, who I never even met. I just know that I haven't seen them for a long time. Long enough for me to start digging through newspapers, my friend's phone, and the garbage for any information or a picture of this person. Sometimes I think about them and break down, brain hurting so hard from thinking.

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle. I hate Ushijima.

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle. I hate my delusions.

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle. I hate people like Ushijima.

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle and I'm tired. Lately I've been waking up at four in the morning for no damn reason. My internal clock is probable screwed from sleeping two hours a night. That's my own fault, though. I refused to take melatonin as a kid, washed the little white pills down the sink. Maybe they would've helped, I don't know.

       It takes three liters of water to fill one plastic liter bottle. The fact that I have slight insomnia is an example of something that has no hold over me but may seem like it does to others. Sorry. Maybe I'll tell you something better next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got bored, tore these thoughts from my brain.
> 
> I rushed through this, so there might be spelling errors and stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
